


Something's just about to break.

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Power Imbalance, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to know what should do with Sakura's love. But it looks like as if Kakashi doesn't have the answer either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's just about to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who love SasuSaku turn around. This is fic is mostly theorizing how Ninja traits can effect relationships. If you're looking for romance, hit the return button.

It was late evening and the bars were full of people celebrating the weekend ahead. Kakashi sat in a quiet corner when Sasuke flopped won next to him and emptied the rest of Kakashi's sake in one swoop. The copy-nin looked at the Uchiha and raised an eyebrow.

„You need to tell me what I'm supposed to do,“ Sasuke demanded. He buried his face in his hands. Yet Kakashi had glimpsed enough to know the plea for help was true.

„What is it that you can't master by yourself?“ Kakashi asked slightly amused.

How often had Sasuke insisted on his independence, determined to figure out everthing by himself? Kakashi usually let him. Sasuke learned from making mistakes better than from getting instructions. There was little what could drive Sasuke to asking for help. Since it took Sasuke a while to answer Kakashi braced himself to whatever would come out of his former students mouth next. When the Uchiha finally whispered a name, his shoulders sagged downwards.

„Sakura,“ the Uchiha revealed and ordered a drink for himself. „I have no idea what I'm supposed to with her. She still has feelings for me.“

„Feelings you don't reciprocate,“ Kakashi stated without letting his voice betray his emotions.

Sasuke refused to look at him. He could spare himself facing the disappointment. 

„ I don't. I'll never fall in love with her. I just can't and she...,“ searching for the right words, Sasuke paused midsentence. Finishing it with misery in his voice, he continued, „She refuses to give up. I hoped her feelings would fade if I stay away from her.“

„Is this the reason you haven't visited us in nearly six months?“ Kakashi wished to know, slightly curious.

„Yeah, but it didn't help,“ Sasuke said with a mournful look in his face. „Sakura still looks at me as if I could give her want she wants.“

Kakashi sighed. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke weren't exactly a secret. Anyone with eyes could see how much she adored him. It was the Hokages greatest cause for worry that her apperentice would someday follow the Uchiha when he left Konoha for his wandererings. As far as he knew Sasuke had promised the Tsunade not to let that happen.

Yet this was only a temorary solution. Sakura refused to go on dates, she didn't even flirt for information when she was on mission. Instead she acted as if she was taken, firmly believing Sasuke would someday return her feelings if she waited long enough.

„Why you don't simply try?“ Kakashi offered his advice no matter how bitter it tasted in his mouth. „Go on a few dates with her, kiss her and let's see if the relationship survives your lifestyle. It might be easier for Sakura for to let go if she doesn't have to mourn lost opportunities.“

For a few heartbeats nothing happened, only the cheers of the other people around them reaching their eyes then Sasuke stormed out of the door. Kakashi cursed and went after him, following Sasuke into the night. Of course it had been wrong to suggest it, but it had been worth a try.

„Sasuke, wait dammit!“ Kakashi said when he noticed that Sasuke was running at a speed that was a touch to fast for the copy-nin. „It was a suggestion, not an order you have to follow through.“

Kakashi was glad when Sasuke did stop running and waited for him. Despite the darkness surrounding them the eyes of the Uchiha burned bright red, glowing in the dark.

„I come to you for advice how to let her down and you give me this?“ Sasuke hissed. „Do you really think I haven't thought about it? But it would just make everything worse.“

„Why? How can you be so sure that nothing good will come out of it?“

Was it too much to ask that his two former students could fall in love, be happy together? It was the easiest solution. Sasuke would visit more often, the Hokage could stop worring, Naruto would be more happy with his best friend in town.

Yet Sasuke's next answer destoryed that particular daydream. 

„I can play along if it's just a few dates and eating lunch together. Even kissing Sakura in public and holding her hand I can manage,“ Sasuke's features turned darker with each passing second. „But what happens if Sakura wants sex? Can you honestly tell me she's up for it?“

Kakashi flinched.

He hadn't thought that far. Having sex was a complicated matter for shinobi since the power differences made it difficult to sleep with non-shinobi for anyone who wasn't a lower Chu-nin. Jou-nin or people like Kakashi himself had trouble to find a partner they wouldn't accidently snap in half.

„Sakura is strong,“ Kakashi argued, determined to carve a future for these two. „You wouldn't hurt her.“

Not willingly at least. Or so Kakashi hoped. Sasuke's dark glare wasn't exactly reasuring.

„Are you sure of that? You trained with her in the last few years,“ Sasuke asked. „If I misjudge my strength, I would leave bruises every single time I'm done with her.“

Kakashi waved off, „Sakura is a great healer. Those marks would be gone before you finished cleaning up.“

His voice was cheerful but even he had to admit it sounded a little forced.

„She shouldn't bloody have to!“ Sasuke shouted and Kakashi flinched back when a fist meet the wall. It showed the reason behind Sasuke's worry since the Uchiha had left a large crack in the stone.

The Sharingan fixated on him as Sasuke pulled away his bloodied hand.

„The difference is to great,“ he finally said, pleading for Kakashi to understand. „Sakura will get hurt. Especially if I'm too … forceful during the act.“

Closing his eye in defeat, Kakashi conceded that Sasuke had a point. Rough sex was one thing when it happened not too often. Yet it was something else entirely if Sakura couldn't … or wouldn't, Kakashi added, fight back if Sasuke slammed her into the wall or pushed her on the bed face first.

It was a recurring fact that some wives often looked liked if their husbands were treating them ill. At least civilians thought so and contributed it to the horrors of war shinobi's had to endure. Unfortunately most Jo-nin just couldn't handle their own strength. A slap on the ass from Anko was just an easy blow for Kakashi. If Sasuke did the same with Sakura it would feel like punch, one she couldn't exactly fight against in the heat of desperate lovemaking. 

Hence why so many married to have children and looked for sex elsewhere.

„So the options are breaking her heart or beating her into submission,“ the copy-nin murmured.

The reason was .. yes, Sakura could learn her way around Sasuke's mood, his strength and his probably typical Uchiha way of having sex. But as her sensei Kakashi didn't want her to. Finding a balance in a relationship took shinobi time, effort and patience. Most didn't bother to go through the trouble. He certainly didn't. And it wouldn't be fair for Sasuke either if he had to watch every move made, every breath he took just because he wanted to have some fun with his girlfriend. 

Not to mention that there was the issue with the Sharingan. Kakashi figured out pretty quickly that bed partners found the red eye a little troubling during sex, so he kept it covered. Not possible for Sasuke. For an Uchiha it was natural to have the Sharingan flicker in and out during the day, usually far too short for others to notice. But as Sasuke's girlfriend - as potential future wife - Sakura would've to be able to look into Sasuke's eyes. 

Kakashi knew, the first time Sakura flinched at the sight of the Sharingan it'd be over no matter if it happened in the kitchen while cooking dinner, in the bathroom or in bed. 

He learned from experience that people couldn't hide the frightened expression from the Sharingan nevertheless how hard they tried. 

„Any clever ideas?“ Sasuke wanted to know, easily following Kakashi's thought proccess since his old sensei had been staring at the damaged wall for minutes.

„None,“ Kakashi answered honestly, envisioning either Sakura's tears or the bruises on her body. Envisioned too easily the smile while she tells him it's alright. That she's _fine_ Kakashi already heard her say, _don't worry Kaka-sensei._

The thought of seeing Sakura cry hurt but Kakashi doesn't want such a bleak future full of unhappiness for either of his students. 

Sighing he began to practice the words he will tell the Hokage next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Sakura is probably strong enough to match Sasuke's strength. I'm not doubting her parts in the manga or see her as weak. But for the shake of the fic I just wonder for a moment ... Sakura needs to build up chakra for her punches, it doesn't mean her body is strong enough to endure the same force when it hits her. And Sasuke ... gifted with the EMS he could hurt her simply on sheer accident by looking into her eyes. His blood is mostly snake poison at this point, not to mention that his body is more durable than hers and yes, he's stronger than her in a fight. 
> 
> So I can see why Sasuke would've reservations about having a relationship with Sakura because a part of him will always remember how she was as Genin. Not his fault, not hers. And I don't say SasuSaku doesn't exist, I just prefer the versions where they marriage/relationship doesn't end with happy-ever after. 
> 
> P.S. Haters can and will be ignored. (Kind of sad that I actually have to add this.)


End file.
